Don't I?
by DWblot
Summary: Sakura just wanted a normal school year.Instead she lands up with the locker that won't stay shut,the teacher who hates her,the cat hair that won't go away and the infamous charismatic player also known as her fiance,Syaoran Li.What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N---yup!another little ficcie's been posted and this one features playboy Syao!!!

SxS---like I'd write anything else...R&R.please???????

DISCLAIMER

sighs

ME NO OWN

YOU NO SUE!

Dear Students and Parents,

Welcome back from what we,the staff at Seijuu High hope was a relaxing yet intellectually stimulating vacation.We look forward to spending another academically fruitful year with you filled with exciting new avenues and interests.

Please note that basketball trials will take place after school during the second week of September.Cheerleading trial dates will be announced later this month.The Chess club and the Computer science club will be holding recruitment camps in November and the Drama club and Choir group will be holding auditions on the 24th of August.

Other notices regarding Gym,volleyball and Art and Culture will be put up shortly.

It has been brought to the attention of the administration that the current school hours do not allow sufficient time for extra curriculars.As a result,we have shortened the length of each period by 5 minutes leaving a duration of 30 minutes between 2:30 to 3:00 pm everyday to be utilised solely for extra curricular interests.The Gym,courts and auditorium will remain open at those times.

Once again.,Welcome back!

Principal Yanagizawa

Tomoyo cheered as she finished reading the notice Principal Yanagizawa had sent out in home room.

"Can you believe this???"She shreiked…"30 minutes everyday!!!!"

"No kidding!!Naoko grabbed the sheet out of Tomoyo's hand

"That is SO cool,'Moyo!!!"

I stared at them."Guys!I don't GET what you're so excited about.It's just 30 minutes!jeeeezz!!What can you possibly DO in 30 minutes?"

"That,for one.."Chiharu sniggered.

I turned to look in the direction she was grinning in and groaned.

'_not again'_

A boy stood with his back to us,propped up against my locker.Squished under him was a moaning body of the female vareity.

I don't CARE if this is high school and everyone keeps telling us to be open about our emotional needs.THAT is not emotional…at least,not from where I'm standing.

I mean…there are SOME people who'd actually like to keep their breakfasts down.Even if said breakfast refers to an overpulpy concoction dubiouly termed as orange juice and the really gooey marmalade spread over half burnt toast that your idiot of an older brother decided was the healthy way to kickstart another bloody day.

Beware the vacationing parent-is all I can say.

"EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rika screwed her perfect little nose up in disgust as Tomoyo shuddered.

Naoko on the other hand peered curiously at them as the make out session continued.

"Is she trying to eat his face?"

She sounds like she's actually interested.!

That's Naoko for you.

Tomoyo once told me it was a healthy curiosity.I think she needs to get laid.

"Well….don't see him complaining,doyou?"Tomoyo sounded a bit amused.

"Well….what did you expect?"I asked…sneered,more like.

If there's anyone who's got a reason to complain,it's me!Not only do I have to struggle to keep my morning nutrition down as I am forced to watch 2 hormonally overcharged teenagers make out against MY locker,but it also makes me late to class every single day!

"I am seriously gonna ask for a locker change"I grumbled.

I strode up to the still lip-and tongue(eeeewww!!!)locked pair and drew in a deep breath in preparation for the hollering I intended to do.

"OY!Move it there!And go suck face by her locker for once!"

The boy started and turned around and I found myself staring into the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen.

His slightly annoyed expression changed almost immediately into a smirk as his oh!-so-perfectly-smooth lips curled up into a derisive expression that made me want to box his ears right in.

I glared at him.But his smirk only widened as his amber eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Awwwwwww!!Feeling left out,are we,Sak-Sak??He drawled.

"You could always move over here,you know?I'd be more than happy to ….ahhh..help you satisfy those needs."

"Why would you actually want to do that,Li?I blinked up at him innocently.

"But then you always were a sadistic bastard…do black eyes turn you on?"

"Tsk tsk tsk…"He shook his head sorrowfully.

"Not a very original comeback,Kinomoto.You disappoint me."

"And I care because??"

"Simple"

His smirk widened to a grin.

"You DO want to impress me,don't you?Seeing as you are,after all my"

"Shut the hell up,Li!"I yelled.

"But Saku,honey…"His tone was nothing short of sickeningly sweet."Don't tell me you're actually shy!"

I could feel my face turning red with suppressed fury.

"Why don't you take your little whore and go suck face in the eraser room,Li?" I snapped.

"Hopefully you'll erase yourself into oblivion!"

"But daaaaaaarrrrlinggg!!!"His drawl made me ache to pound his stupid face in.

"How could you say that?And about me to boot?"

He grinned and I just KNEW what was coming up…._sadistic bastard…_

"….Your fiance…"

I punched him…..can you REALLY blame me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N---The next chapter's up!!I know there's not a lot of SxS action in this chapter.But I simply needed a base chappie to explain where things stand right now.I promise to put in some SxS frothy fluffiness ASAP.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

iheartanimex3,rukz,HyPeR-mAtIc hateme,Sparkly Faerie and dbzqtfan2004!!

You guys RULE!!!!!

R&R PLEASE?????????????????????

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

'Click'

'Tap'

'Click'

'Tap'

'Click'

'Tap'

'Click'

'Tap'

'Click'

'Tap'

'Click'

'Tap'

"Oh!Would you stop it!!!!???!!"I snapped;almost cricking my neck as I turned to glare at Rika who sat beside me,a pen held loosely in her hand.

I'm already stressed out enough as it is.Its the first day of school and I'm already in trouble with Principal Yanagizawa.

As if my life isn't complicated enough.Ok…..so I'm not ACTUALLY in trouble with said principal YET!.

But its only a matter of time before that S.B(read Sadistic Bastard) reports me.Unless he's planning on doing something worse….I froze in my seat as I ran through a list of possible things he could do to me which could affect me worse than being sent to detention.

ONE

get his cronies to make my life miserable?(scratch that.He does that already.)

TWO

take on the honour of it himself?(Oh!please!like his mere presence isn't enough to ruin a day all by itself)

THREE

tell his mother?(I doubt she'd believe it)

FOUR

tell Touya?(He won't listen)

FIVE

tell Dad……?(Just kill me now….)

"I hope that punch REALLY hurt"I grumbled to Tomoyo.Rika having thankfully subsided into odd mutterings from time to time about freedom of expression.

"Who's the S.B now???"Tomoyo asked cheerily.

I glared at her.

"What's S.B?"

I heard a little creak and glanced up to see the class president and resident savant,second only to Hisaru kun,Eriol Hiragizawa,slide into the seat behind mine.

Tomoyo blushed a deep fuschia and Eriol gave her a tiny shy smile before resting his head on his elbow and slouching over the desk to peer at me through his glasses.

I roll my eyes.

Can the GET any more obvious?

Eriol is one of the main reasons I don't think all boys are complete dorks.He's also Li's cousin….which makes him my cousin to be too,I guess….though I'm not sure he knows it..

Its not just his unconventional looks that set him apart.Its the way he smiles,the way he talks and that little twist his mouth gets into-halfway between a smirk and an all out grin which seems to say he knows more than he's letting on.

Tomoyo's perfect for him.And he's more than perfect for her.Maybe they'll realise it sometime this decade.

"So…?"Eriol pressed.

"What's S.B.Sakura chan?"

"S.B stands for Sadistic Bastard"Chiharu chirped from across the desk.That's Sakura chan's name for Li kun.

Eriol smiled at me.

"He's really your fiance then?"He asked.

I guess my frown answered his question because he only smiled at me again in a very cat-ate-the-canary-and-then-got-into-the-creamery-too manner before continuing.

"I heard Mochizuki and Yoshida chan…….ahhhhh…..discussing the matter"

Discussing?

I snorted.

"More like shreiking their silly chicken heads off.I swear,Eriol kun,if I have to hear that blonde bimbette giggling and screaming'Syaoooooooouuuuuuu-kunnnnnnnn' in that stupid high pitched falsetto,I'm gonna bash their heads in."

"Haven't you done enough bashing in for one day?"

Naoko looked slightly disapproving.

"Speaking of which….Sakura chan,I'm surprised you haven't been summoned to Principal Yanagizawa's office already.My aunt's not one to delay handing out detention slips,you know?

Do you think….maybe Li isn't going to report you?"

I slunk down in my seat.

"That's what I'm worried about."I confessed tiredly."I don't care if he reports me to the Queen of Bitches…no offence,Naoko….but I can't bear having Dad give me his I'm-so-disappointed-in-you look again.I promised him I wouldn't get in trouble this year..especially not in connection with the S.B.Damn that rat fink!He's such a.."

"Hai!Hai!We know"Tomoyo cut in hurriedly.

"He's a sadistic bastard.You despise him.He's a stinking flirt.You loathe him.He's a conniving sneaky wart.You detest him.We KNOW,Sakura!"

I scowled as Eriol grinned lazily at Tomoyo whose cheeks were an interesting shade of deep red again.

He started to say something when Terada sensei came in.

Rika promptly blushed furiously.

I snorted loudly.But managed to cover it with a hacking cough when Terada sensei looked over at me.

Luckily for me,his attention was drawn to the second bench when Hisaru kun began questioning him about the topics we would be covering this semester and whether 'Integral Transforms' would be a part of it.

What on earth are Integral Transforms?

Something vile…of that I have no doubt.

Why?Why?Why was I stuck with Math?

I groaned softly.

Tomoyo gave me a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry,Sakura chan"She whispered"I overheard Mizuki sensei telling Terada sensei that Math was going to be much simpler this year.Besides,you really CAN be good at Math,you know?Remember what she said?That your fear of the subject is the only thing that keeps you from doing well at it?"

I smiled and nodded at Tomoyo who dimpled back at me before turning to face Terada sensei,now immersed in the range of application of derivatives.

Just when the discussion was getting heated up,the door banged open and Syaoran Li aka the Sadistic Bastard aka my _beep_ ing fiance strode into the room,bowing slightly to Terada sensei.

"I apologise,Sensei."He said calmly.

"I was….delayed.."At this point,he shot me a glance and I gaped at his face.

WHERE WAS THAT BLACK EYE???????

He must have noticed my open mouth because he smirked before turning back to face Terada sensei.

I kept staring at him in horror.

Why was he in my class??

He belonged to the brainiac level.He was supposed to be taking Higher Calculus and Operands!I ought to know.He'd mentioned it enough times.

God curse the day Touya had let slip my latest Math scores in front of his mother.Yelan san had immediately offered to get the S.B to tutor me.

I have to thank Touya for getting me out of that one.Even though he was the one who got the ball running in the first place.

His protective instincts had kicked over at the thought of his imouto being alone in a room with 'the gaki' for hours on end everyday after school and he had vociferously declined.stating that he had been planning on tutoring me himself.

Evidently though,my mother in law's instructions to the S.B to help me out whenever necessary in Math included a mention of my scores.

End of story.

I continued to stare at him as he took a seat next to Tanaka Akina.

The slut immediately flipped her bleached blonde hair over her shoulders and simpered at him.

"Li kuhhhhnnnn"

The slut was practically drooling.

I looked away in disgust.But not before hearing her tell him how much she admired his game .

I looked over at Naoko who was peering over at them interestedly over the rims of her huge glasses.

"You know,Sakura?I think she likes him too."

No-Duh!

"I can see why.Li kun is quite good looking.His eyes are very attractive and he's on the swim team with me,only,of course,on the boy's side.But still,I've seen him without a shirt on.He looks really good,Sakura chan."

I stared at Naoko in disbeleif.

"Also,I must say his pectoral muscles are very well defined.His abs are well proportioned and he has a truly Roman nose.His thigh muscles are,I believe,quite exceptional.His waist seems perfect if you want to wrap your legs around him.

I believe it is one of the more stimulating sexual positions.In fact,I have a book that you could borrow for your honeymoon,assuming,of course that you want to wait until after you are married to Li kun.

If not,I could lend it to you and.."

"NAOKO!!!!!"

The class stared at me as I sat in my seat.I could feel just how red my cheeks were and I had a feeling the blush wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

I slunk down in my seat.

WHY ME?

A/N---is there anyone out there who'd like to beta this fic for me?Coz I think I need someone to look it over before I post it.If anyone'd like to do that,please email me.I think the 'send a private message' link on my profile should do it since does not allow mail id's to be displayed.

Thanks for reading.

And R&R people!!

The mystery of the engagement'll be revealed in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N---

cringes

I know.I know.I promised to update a while back.But I've been really busy with application forms and exams.

But I'm BACK!!With a new chapter.

A big thank you to all my reviwers---

French Couture!

rukz

Insanity ward

HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7

coreagurl

Sparkly Faerie

Totally kawaii

lidoOL ashun sweetie

hateme

waitingforjudgement

Kikto chan

william beckett is soo sexy

and happytofu!

And Yuehswind-while it's always good to offer constructive critisism,remember that it can be done nicely,too.

And the BIGGEST thank you to my beta-Sparkly Faerie.YOU ROCK!!

Here's the chapter-R&R???PLEASE?????????????????????????

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

"_Syao_!"

Syaoran winced as he slammed his locker door shut, turning to face the newest addition to his fan club.

The girl who was currently rushing up to him was no different from the rest. She had crimped her hair rather badly, a heavily made up face, a light pink dress that was _way_ too tight, and bleached blonde hair to boot. Ugh. What an awful combination.

The girl giggled furiously and latched onto his arm as she simpered up at him, batting her eyelashes in a way that she thought was seductive. Syaoran had a sudden flash of emerald green eyes looking up at him scornfully and grinned to himself. The girl hanging into his arm obviously thought the grin had been directed at her.

"Oh! Syao! You look, like, so _handsome_ when you smile at me!" She squealed delightedly. Syaoran turned to her with a sigh, fighting to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Yeah… uh… you know, I really need to meet my friends now… uh…?"

"Ai." She pouted. "I can't believe you forgot my name, Syao…"

"Right. Well…" Syaoran disentangled his arm from her vice-like grip with some difficulty. "Well… It was… uh… really nice seeing you, Ai… But my friends have been waiting for me for quite some time now… And I really don't want to keep them… uh… waiting for me… much longer. So…Yeah… See you around!" He almost fled as the girl's expression began to change from 'slightly disgruntled' to 'definitely pissed-off', nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get away.

"Fuck it!freaking Murphy's Law…" He muttered to himself as he made his way towards the cafeteria. Thinking about it along the way, it came as no surprise to him when he walked straight into the one person he had been trying to avoid for the last week outside the biology lab.

"Umm… Hi?"

** oOoOoOoOoOo **

To say that Kaori Yamada was pissed off would be an understatement.

"He's a cheating, lying, stinking _scumbag_!" She raged to her friends who stood by her locker looking slightly nervous. "I can't _believe_ he stood me up! I waited at that restaurant for three hours! Do you _know_ how embarrassing it was to have that freak of a waiter come up to me and tell me my date wasn't going to show? And now he has the nerve to try to _avoid_ me? I haven't seen him for a week!"

"He's a cheating, lying…" Began her friend in a flat voice.

"Stinking…" The other put in helpfully.

"Yeah. A cheating, lying, stinking, scumbag, Kaori. He doesn't deserve you, you know that?"

"Absolutely, Kaori. He's not good enough for you."

"Besides, it might not be his fault. I heard, like, three girls saying he was gay."

"_Gay_?" Kaori turned around, completely stupefied. "Really?"

"Yeah! Honda, Yamata, and Mikuzuki were talking about it yesterday in the girl's washroom. I believe the news came from Yamazaki."

"_What_?" Kaori's eyes widened. "Yamazaki? _God_! He's one of Syaoran's closest friends… It… It all makes sense now!" Her friends nodded their heads eagerly.

"Of course, Kaori! What straight boy would turn you down, right?"

"Oh! The poor _dear_ boy!" Kaori crooned as she swiftly grabbed her purse and hairbrush. "Coming out of the closet is _such_ a hard thing to go through! He must be _so_ confused!"

"What are you doing, Kaori?" One of her friends questioned hesitantly. Kaori sighed.

"What do you think?" She asked rather impatiently. "I'm going to help Syao find his way. The poor boy needs me! And if you think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to help him in his time of need…" She pulled her scarf out of her bag with a flourish. "Why girls, you must be crazy!" Her eyes got a hopeful glint to them as she tied the scarf around her neck. "Maybe this way, he'll realize how invaluable I am… hmmm… The Li Clan won't allow him to pick a male partner… So maybe he'll ask me to marry him… just in name, you know? And I can finally be what I've always wanted to be…" She beamed. "Mrs. Li Syaoran!"

"Uh… Kaori?" Kaori flipped her long black tresses over her shoulder and turned to face the girl, frowning slightly.

"Yes?"

"Well…" The girl was clearly uncomfortable with divulging what little information she had. "Its just… you know… what about Kinomoto Sakura? Everyone's saying she's his fiancé, you know?" Kaori froze.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't _believe_ I shouted out like that in class today." Sakura groaned as she buried her face in her arms and banged – arms and all – hard against the table. "Naoko! How _could_ you say things like that?" Naoko blinked up at her innocently from across the table.

"Why, Sakura? I only said that Li-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura interrupted hastily as Tomoyo and Rika came up with their trays and sat down on either side of the table. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and Rika sat by Naoko, as was the usual formation.

"Don't even…" Sakura said warningly as Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, a teasing glint in her eyes as she smiled at Sakura. "I know I made a fool of myself in class today, Tomo-hawk. And you _really_ don't need to reinforce the point."

"Well… As long as you know it." Tomoyo laughed as Sakura audibly ground her teeth. "I was only joking, Saku-rella!"

"Quit bringing up embarrassing moments, Tomoyo!" Sakura growled.

"But you looked so cute! That lovely white dress suited you so well, Sakura!" Tomoyo gushed.

"Yeah? What about afterwards when I tripped on that pumpkin?" Sakura snorted.

"Well…at least you didn't hurt yourself." Tomoyo shrugged as she bit into her sandwich. She made a face.

"Cucumber?" Rika asked.

"Yup. Cheese?"

"Yup. Switch." Rika grinned as she grabbed Tomoyo's sandwich and passed her own across the table.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Principal Yanagizawa frowned as she looked down at her desk. A slip of white paper stared innocently back at her. It was the only complaint letter that had gotten past her faithful Complaint Box watch-guards.

'_The principal lacks a good understanding of the students of this school. A good level of communication between the staff and the students is essential for an efficient administration. This parent suggests that the principal take some time off and observe the students during lunch hour when they are in a more relaxed form as this parent firmly believes that this could help in analysing the problems faced by students today._'

Principal Yanagizawa glared at the note. Then sighed as she listed the sole complaint in the official record book. She gazed longingly at the lunchbox to her right.

'_Oden… takoyaki…_' She thought pensively, looking at the mouth-watering food. Then she steeled herself.

"Duty comes first and foremost." She said aloud, trying to sound firm and commanding. The door swung shut as she walked out of her office.

'_Maybe I'll swing by the biology lab first. I've only just had that cleaned… I wonder if those frog brains have been completely scraped off the ceiling?_'

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Syaoooorrrrrrraaaaan_!" Kaori latched onto him with a fierce hug.

"Uh… Yamada?" He looked at Kaori with a strange look.

"Oh, Syaoran!" She hugged him even more fiercely, "It's alright! I know all about it!"

"Eh?" He asked intelligently, pushing her off of him.

"You don't have to hide behind that iron façade anymore, Syaoran!" She gushed. "You have nothing to be ashamed of! On the contrary, you should be proud of yourself! You've taken the first step towards the light!"

Eriol, who had grown tired of waiting for Syaoran to show up and had left the others to look for his friend, now stopped short as he rounded the corner. He stared in shock at the scene unfolding before him.

"Is she on drugs?" He whispered to Ling Ryu, who had come with him.

"Not that I know of." Ryu whispered back.

"Has she joined the Hare Krishnas?" Eriol whispered to his friend again.

"I'm wondering the same thing…" Ryu trailed off. Syaoran was still staring at Kaori.

"Uh…Yamada, I…."

"You don't _have_ to pretend, Syaoran!"

"Umm… pretend about _what_, exactly?"

"About this… all of this" She made a wild gesture with her hands. "I _know_, Syaoran! And soon enough everyone will guess it! Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. I accept you – _just as you are_! And so will everyone else! If Kinomoto has a problem with it, I'll take her place. I _know_ just how much this must be tearing you apart, Syao… and… I can, like, _totally_ relate. I felt the same way when my hairdresser asked me to change shampoos."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Guys! Guys! Yamada and Li are having a total showdown next to the Biology lab. Come on! Come on! Move it! We think she's joined the Hare Krishnas! And she's trying to make Li san join too!" A random student yelled, slamming the cafeteria door open.

"_Wha_?" The cafeteria was empty within seconds as a horde of students dashed out of the doors and through the corridors – Sakura in the lead.

"If he thinks _I'm_ going to convert, he's got a another thing coming." Sakura fumed as she raced up the stairs.

Half the school had gathered round the two when Sakura and the rest got to them, panting and gasping for breath just as Kaori burst out.

"Syaoran! That's _enough_! You're not a hypocrite and I _refuse_ to allow you to continue to live a life of deceit. Tell them, Syaoran! Tell them all the truth! Embrace your real self! Accept the fact that you're gay!"

The corridor froze into a shocked silence. Then it began – a tirade of voices, disbelief tinging most of them.

"Gay? Li Syaoran? _Gay_?"

"Syaoran's gay?"

"_Li_?"

"Oh, Lord! I was going to ask him out!"

"Does this mean _I _can ask him out?

"Oh! Poor Kinomoto!"

"This explains her outburst in class today. Yanagizawa must have told her."

"This explains his behaviour earlier on! When he told me he wanted to leave and meet his friends… wait… _friends_? Oh! Oh my God! He was so uncomfortable too…"

"He's _gay_!"

"You never really know people…"

"And the heir to the Li Clan, too? Is _that _why he's marrying Kinomoto?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rika demanded.

"Of all people, _Syaoran_?"

"Then _Yamazaki_…?"

"Oh! Poor Mihara!"

"_What_? _Yamazaki_!"

Syaoran looked round wildly as the whispers started to build. He heard Chiharu's shriek and his mouth fell open.

'_Oh my God! Me? With _Yamazaki' Was his first thought. Then the realisation of what was being said sank in.

"I am _not_ gay!" Syaoran burst out wildly. "I am _definitely_ not gay! Who the hell told you I _was_?"

"Syao! It's normal to feel this way. But I think you've hidden your true self long enough and-"

"Screw my true self!" Syaoran cursed. He whirled around and drew a sharp breath as his gaze landed on Sakura – her green eyes were wide with shock and her rosy lips were half open in an expression that he would have found amusing if he hadn't been so desperate.

"Look! I'm _not_ gay!" He shouted. "I'm _not_! Ok? And…I'll…I'll _prove_ it to you!" And before anyone could stop him, Syaoran covered the three steps to Sakura and pulled her into his arms.

Sakura lay motionless against his chest as she stared up at him, her expression now changing to one of pure shock. She felt warm against his body… and she fit so perfectly that for a moment, he couldn't think straight. And before he could reconsider his decision, he did it.

In one swift movement, he tilted Sakura's head up towards his, bent down… and captured her lips with his.

Chiharu stopped beating Yamazaki on the head with her tray.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped even lower than before.

Kaori screamed.

Several wolf whistles and catcalls resounded through the corridor.

… and Principal Yanagizawa tottered around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

I know its been a while. But I promise I'll update more frequently now that most of my stuff's been dealt with. I had exams and a bitten hand and crazy classes and a half a dozen other assorted reasons to deal with.

But I'm back!!! And here's an extra long chapter to compensate my lack of updates!!

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!--**

**lidoOL ashun sweetie**

**happytofu**

**Hooplahs**

**GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout**

**iheartanimex3**

**Jacqulin**

**coreagurl**

**rukz**

**BritishAngel**

**rawritskim**

**waitingforjudgement**

**Totally Kawaii**

**French Couture**

**Yuehswind **

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7**

**daisylou**

**Animefreakkagome**

**Elli Cole**

**and my beta Sparkly Faerie!!!!-who gives me new ideas for this fic every day:-)**

**DISCLAIMER**

dry look Do I really need to say this????-- I DON'T OWN CCS! CLAMP DOES!

**Please please please review!!!!**

**Purges and Pursuits**

Principal Yanagizawa wore the appearance of a disillusioned woman as she walked into the Biology lab through the back door. She pursed her lips tightly as she picked her way through the clutter.

'_And _this_ is what I pay those idiots to clean up_?' She sniffed derisively as the spotless white handkerchief brushed across the desk. She shuddered as her eye fell on a greenish matter that resembled jello.

"I can't _believe_ I gave them a bonus this week!" She muttered disgustedly as she scrubbed a spot of it off her fingers. She rubbed them furiously with her no longer spotless handkerchief.

She turned to make her way out of the lab when something soft and hairy touched her cheek. Annoyed, Principal Yanagizawa moved sideways to swat the annoying 'something' away with her palm.

She swung round slightly.

She faced the something.

And all hell broke loose.

From outside the door came a shriek – followed by loud catcalls and hoots and the sound of something heavy being whacked against something else repeatedly, punctuated by indecipherable yells.

From inside the Biology lab sounded a muted shriek of female horror – one that only an arachnophobic face to face with a seemingly giant tarantula could produce – almost immediately followed by a delighted, indistinguishable cry to her distant right.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Mrs Mizuki, the biology teacher, was not having the best of days. Her long red hair looked frizzy and unkempt; instead of its usual shiny, curled appearance. Her office – which was located right inside the biology lab – seemed to reflect her gloominess, general irritability, and all-round frustration.

She glared at the empty glass case next to her cupboard. The sign inside it read '_TINY, The Tarantula_' in a legible, though decidedly dirt marked, childish scrawl.

The Junior Science Fair was in 3 days – and now the mascot was missing!

Kaho Mizuki cursed violently for the third time that day. After finishing her bout of vinegar words, she glanced guiltily at the picture of her mother on her desk. The stern looking woman in the picture seemed to wear an even more disapproving look than usual in the dim light.

Kaho Mizuki rubbed a hand over her eyes tiredly. She groaned softly as she realized that the children had yet to be told of their mascot's seemingly successful bid for freedom. She looked up when a definite clicking noise sounded outside, and froze as Principal Yanagizawa's grim figure came into view.

Her first panicked thought was that her boss had discovered the empty packs of Yoo-Hoo she had left inside the staff refrigerator and was coming to berate her for it. She dismissed the thought. It wasn't possible. That had been a week back. Besides, there was no way in Hell the act could be traced back to her.

The next thought chilled her soul. Had Principal Yanagizawa found out about Tiny's disappearance?

Mrs Mizuki was in no way unfamiliar with her superior's ardent dislike and fear of insects – especially the eight legged variety. It had taken her nearly a week to convince her boss that the tarantula would remain enclosed in her box at all times, and that the creature would be sent back immediately to Li Yelan's menagerie once the Science Fair was over.

She remembered, only too vividly, the scene in her superior's office…

**Flashback**

"_I do not understand why you insist on that awful creature's presence as mascot." Principal Yanagizawa sniffed in disapproval._

"_But Principal Yanagizawa! The children adore her!" Mrs Mizuki pleaded._

"_Her? The female of the species is even deadlier than the male. The creature is a female? Doesn't that make it more poisonous?" She asked, blanching._

"_Tarantulas are venomous, Ma'am… not poisonous." Mrs Mizuki corrected her. "And besides, Tiny isn't dangerous in the least. She's a Brazilian Black and White and the children are thrilled to have found her with Mrs Li. She's one of the rarest of her kind. They chose her as their mascot and it would be a shame to deprive them of the pleasure of her presence, apart from which, the introductory ceremony will be highly instructive."_

"_And why, may I ask you, must that eight legged insect-"_

"_Spiders are not insects, ma'am." Mrs Mizuki cut her off, correcting her. "They belong to the phylum Arthropoda. They are, strictly speaking, animals._

"_Animal, then. Why must that… thing… be here a week before the actual event, Mrs Mizuki?"_

"_Merely to give her time to make adjustments…" She shrugged. "To feel comfortable in her new, though temporary, home."_

_The argument had continued for over an hour and Mrs Mizuki felt confident in the fact that she had probably taught her superior more about tarantulas in that short span than she would ever learn if she were to attend the mascot's introduction ceremony._

_Finally, Principal Yanagizawa had let out a frustrated growl before barking out an assent followed by a sharp and terse; "You may go, Kaho."_

End Flashback 

And now, the she-devil was right there, outside her office and the glass case was as empty as ever.

So Kaho Mizuki did the only thing she – as a strong capable daughter of a retired colonel in the army, who was unafraid to face the situation head on and deal with the consequences of her actions – could do. She scrambled under her desk and peered out at said Principal through the one-way glass that separated her office from the rest of the lab.

She heaved a sigh of relief when her superior turned to leave. But then the woman shook her head, as though annoyed at something, and turned slightly. Mrs Mizuki froze as she recognized the blackish moving 'thing' on the woman's shoulder.

In retrospect, she knew she should have kept quiet.

She should have stayed as a silent spectator.

She should have passed it off as something one of the unruly boys of grade eight had brought to show off to his friends.

She should have done a lot of things rather than what she did on the spur of the moment, as the other woman let out a muted, terrified scream.

"_YOU FOUND TINY_!" She yelled gleefully.

Principal Yanagizawa did not stay to investigate the source of the cry. She flicked her handkerchief furiously at '_it_' and then dashed out of the laboratory on unsteady legs. It was only when she was out of the vicinity of the lab that her pace reduced to a totter.

She turned the corner.

She looked up.

A gasp escaped her mouth and she held out her hand to steady herself against the wall.

A huge crowd stood there, in front of her. But it did not hide the nine students in the inner circle.

Two of them, a boy and a girl, stood locked in a seemingly passionate kiss.

To their left, a girl delivered a smash to a dazed looking boy's head before stopping to gaze, shell shocked, at the couple.

Another girl seemed to be hyperventilating as she clutched onto the arm of a pale-faced blue haired boy, who – in turn – was clutching another tall boy by the collar.

A scarf-wielding, red-faced girl screamed and sprang onto said kiss-involved boy, clawing on his hand and panting loudly, even as the circling students hooted and whistled and clapped and cheered.

She watched on in horror, her fond images of her beloved school as a temple of learning, shattered before her eyes – taking on a new and horrific appearance as a spider infested, lunatic asylum, overrun with howling, screaming boys and girls, all of whom seemed to be wearing signs reading 'Seijuu High'.

But Principal Yanagizawa was not known as a woman of action for nothing. Though temporarily shaken by the events of the afternoon, she refused to let it hinder her in her role as the head of the institution. The correctional officer. The Alpha female.

Her bug eyed, disheveled expression vanished, to be replaced by her usual steely grit faced demeanor. Her eyes flashed red. She swelled slightly. Then let out a piercing sound from the gym whistle fastened round her neck.

The crowd swirled round.

Most of the students visibly gulped.

Principal Yanagizawa was not a woman to be trifled with in the best of moods.And this one was from from one of those rare sightings.

"All of you!" She snapped. "Back to your classes, now!" The students hurried to fall in with her orders, when another barked command was issued. "Except…" They froze. "The nine of _you_."Sakura, Syaoran, Kaori, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Ryu stood rooted to their spots.

"Follow me!" She snapped and clicked her heels before striding determinedly back to her office, consciously avoiding the way by the Biology lab.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"A psychiatrist…" Kinomoto Fujitaka read slowly off a piece of paper. His daughter stood in front of her nervously, wringing her hands.

"Ye-yes, Dad." Sakura gulped and kept her head down.

"Specially for you?"

"No! There are… eight others… Tomoyo's going too!"

"Daidouji?" Touya munched from the sofa. "That camera freak?"

"**_What did you say, Touya_?" **Sakura demanded.

"Touya, please!" Fujitaka semi-barked. "This is a very serious matter. And _do_ throw that apple away. I really don't see what's left of it to bite into." He turned back to Sakura. "Now, Sakura, has something been going wrong, as of late?" She remained silent. "Sakura?" Her father tried again.

"_It wasn't my fault_!" Sakura burst out spontaneously.

"I'm _sure_…"

"**Shut _up_, Touya!"**

"Touya, please…" Fujitaka sighed. "Sakura, is there anyone else I know who's going to be… uhhh… counseled?"

"Counseled?" Sakura squeaked, not quite taking it all in.

"Yeah… you know? Examined? White coats? Straightjackets? Restraints for the monster?" Her brother rattled off.

"**Shut _up_, Touya!"** Sakura screeched. **"And I'm _not_ a monster!"**

"Touya! _Please_!" Her father was massaging his temples in frustration.

"I…" Sakura looked down.

"Well, Sakura?" Fujitaka pressed.

"That bloody Li!" She burst out.

"I… beg your pardon?" Fujitaka blinked several times.

"You ought to…argh! I don't know, but it's gotta be bad! For saddling me with that bastard!" Sakura burst out incoherently in her frustration.

"Maybe they meant speech therapy?" Touya munched.

"**_What did you say_?"** Sakura screeched.

"Touya, _please_!" Fujitaka almost yelled. "And didn't I ask you to _throw that apple away_? Sakura, speak up."

"_Li_! _Ok_? _Li_! _That 'beeping word I'm not allowed to say' freak you saddled me with_!" She roared.

"The brat?" Touya grumbled.

"Syaoran? He's involved too?" Fujitaka's eyes widened. "Sakura! What _did_ you do??"

"_Me_? Why does it always come down to me?" Sakura demanded, "It wasn't me, ok? It was his fault! All of it, I _swear_!"

"What did the brat do to you, monster?" Touya growled. "If he so much as touched you…"

"Really?" Sakura cut in eagerly. "You'd beat him up for me?"

"Well, I–"

"Touya will do nothing of the sort." Fujitaka butted in. "And what did Syaoran do, Sakura?" Sakura muttered something under her breath. "I… didn't quite catch that…"

"Check the slip, Dad…" Touya smirked. "Speech therapy, plain and simple."

"_He kissed me!_ _Ok_?" She burst out, "He freaking kissed me! He's gay! He's planning on joining the Hare Krishnas! He's probably going to make me convert! And he _kissed_ me! And Tomoyo was right there with me! You can ask her if you don't believe me! And that Kaori slut is _crazy_! And Chiharu was bopping Yamazaki over the head! And Eriol and Ling Ryu were there too! I might have punched Li earlier on, but that was _totally_ provoked! And… and that's it! Ok? It wasn't me! Nothing really happened!" She was met with silence. "Ummm… Dad?"

"That brat _kissed_ you?"

"You _punched_ him?"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Psychiatric counseling, Xiao Lang?"

"Mother, the whole school's gone mad!" Syaoran butted in. "I swear I didn't do a thing! Well… except for kissing that cold ass Kinomoto bitch… But–"

"Xiao Lang!" His mother burst out in indignation.

"Oh! Sorry, mother! But seriously, if anyone's got an icicle shoved up her… uhhh…" Syaoran struggled to find the word. "Well, her… poster? No… porter's…"

"I believe the word would be posterior, young master." A passing butler corrected him.

"Gotcha, Wei! Yes… that." Syaoran nodded.

"Really, Xiao Lang, how disgraceful of you to address your fiancée in that rude, uncouth manner!" His mother scolded him. "That beautiful, graceful young lady deserves to be spoken of highly."

"Graceful?" Syaoran barked. "My posterior! She's a tomboy, Mother, straight out! Ok… I'll admit she's got looks… But that's _it_!"

"And since when has anything else been an issue with you when you court a young lady?" Yelan raised her eyebrow.

"That's not fair, Mother… they're… uhhh… look… that's just different!" he fumbled with his words.

"We shall broach the topic of your choices and tastes when it comes to dates later." Yelan sighed. "Going back to this slip of paper your principal has sent… psychiatrist? Special session? Therapy?" She demanded coolly.

"None of this would have happened if that Kaori girl hadn't gotten some crazy idea and plonked it on me!" He growled.

"Xiao Lang…" His mother warned.

"Oh!" A thought occurred to Syaoran. "And did I mention her right hook?"

"Kaori's?" His mother asked incredulously.

"No!" Syaoran shook his head violently. "That freak you and those doddering old fools got me _engaged_ to! And what for? Are we getting any money out of this? _No_! Are we benefiting in _any_ way from this arrangement? _No_!"

"Goodwill, my son, is hard to gain and harder still to keep." Yelan said cryptically.

"But what about that _punch_?" He demanded.

"You sparred with her?" His mother seemed shocked.

"More like she hooked me for no reason at all this morning!" His voice rose even more. "You're setting me up for the most abusive relationship of the century with a green eyed demon! The media's going to have a field day with this! They're gonna be like a dog with a bone every time she decides to kick me out of the house… or punch me in front of everyone! And what about children? I thought you wanted grandchildren! Our kids – God forbid there actually _be_ any – are going to get carted away by child welfare the second they're born! If they even _make it_ that long, that is!" His breathing was ragged from all the yelling.

"Xiao Lang, aren't you exaggerating matters?" Yelan chuckled slightly. "That girl is a perfectly disciplined young woman. I doubt she'd do that to you."

"_Ha_! I _knew_ you'd say that! And this time, I have proof! Let's see you get her out of _this_ one! Wei! Bring me that wet napkin… and could you brush over my cheek with it? Yeah… _right_ there… just under my eye… There! _There_! See the bruise? _Huh_? _See it_?"

"Xiao Lang…" His mother stared at him. "You wear _make up_?"

**XxxXXxXXxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxxxxXxxXxXXxXXXXxXXxXXxXXxXxXX**

**NOTE**

Venomous, as stated above, refers to animals who inject venom into their prey or as a self-defence mechanism while the organism is still alive. Poisonous, on the other hand, refers to plants or animals that are harmful when consumed or touched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm hi?**

**Yes, I know. I've been gone for months. It's been more than a year since I last updated. I just want to say- thank you so much, all of you. For all the reviews. My beta, who usually makes sure I write sense is a little busy. So I'm just gonna put this up now before I go nuts and she can beta it when she's got time. But I'm sure you'd rather read this than hear me whining about time, college and exams. So.. Here we go!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ummmm…? You may go in now."

The receptionalist at the desk smiled rather uncertainly up at the scowling teenager dressed in black and green who was scheduled for that afternoon.

That morning wasn't something Asina would be forgetting very soon. The troup of nine teenagers that had been shoved one by one through the doors of what Asina liked to think of as _her_ office by anxious mothers, chuckling fathers, disapproving aunts, scowling grandparents and in one rather memorable case, a rather gorgeous elder brother, all of them about an hour early for their appointment, hadn't stopped bickering.

In a desperate attempt at restoring the usual tranquility of the office, she had even passed around a tray of nougat and cokes. The fight that had broken out after one boy in particular had crammed more than his fair share of nougat into his mouth in an obvious move to infuriate the green eyed girl had somewhat extinguished any hopes Asina had had of having a reasonably normal day.

Now, Asina just wanted the day to be over. And fast.

"What? Why does **she** get to go in first? We've been waiting for, like, **hours** already!" The amber eyed Chinese boy was complaining loudly.

"Xiao Lang, what have I told you about exaggerating?"

"Shut the hell up, Eriol! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Mister Li, as I've pointed out twice earlier, we're asking you to come in, in the order of the list submitted to us by Yanagizawa san." It was all Asina could do to refrain from pulling her hair out in locks, or better still, his.

"She probably marked it in the order of urgency needed" The boy retorted.

The green eyed girl growled.

"He isn't worth it, Sakura" Hissed the girl next to her. "You don't need to make a scene here as well. Just ignore him."Asina wanted to hug her.

The girl named Sakura gritted her teeth in response before swinging her satchel across her shoulder as she stood up from her place in the waiting room, pushing her chair back hard against the wall as she did so.

Asina watched happily as the sensible girl next to Sakura caught her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Just 'coz you get in first doesn't mean you get to use that time to give that shrink the sob story you call a life and get her pissed at me." Snapped the Chinese boy.

"Why would I want to help her get pissed at you, Li?" Sakura began sweetly "You'll do that fine by yourself." She ended triumphantly.

"**Yeah? I'm guessing **_**you're **_**the one she's gonna be pissed at once she sees my jaw! Its fucking black, you bitch!"**

"Mister Li!! This is an office!" Asina cried.

"**You were the one who took my virgin lips, you bastard!!"**

"Miss Kinomoto, I must protest. This..."

"**Yeah? I did you a freaking favour! Unless you want some blonde to play you in Never Been Kissed—and never will be!!"**

"**You wanna say that again, you fucking jerk???"**

"**Let go off my collar, bitch!"**

"! Ms Kinomoto! I _must_ protest. This is _highly_ irregular!" Asina looked around her desk helplessly for something. Water…..a large enough pen….a brick. Anything to throw at them.

""Stop calling me bitch! Or I'll tell everyone 'bout how your mum told my dad who told my brother who told me that you wear make-up!"

"…………….."

OoOOoOOoOooOooOoOOoOooOooOoOo

"Did you…." Syaoran swallowed and struggled to rein his impulses in.

"Did you just tell everyone I wear make up?"

"Dude…." Eriol stared at Syaoran in shock. He hadn't really believed the wild rumours of Syaoran being gay that had been the aftermath of Kaori's outburst. Hell, any boy who had half the record Syaoran did when it came to dates was beyond doubt quite straight or just deluded. But if Syaoran really did wear make up, then the Lord alone knew how much more of his life he had kept from the others.

"So all that was true???" Tomoyo sounded equally shocked.

"I.. I thought that chick was just being mental" Yamazaki swallowed. Whole new ideas began creeping into his mind. The foremost being Chiharu's reaction. He groaned aloud.

Syaoran looked around wildly. _'This can't be happening again!'_ His mind shouted at him.

"Hey! Syaoran! Come back here!!" Ryu yelled as Syaoran suddenly moved, grabbing Sakura's hand and sprinting the rest of the way down the corridor to the Counselor's office, dragging Sakura with him.

"Oww!! Leggo my arm, bastard! "Sakura yelped as Syaoran's fingers clutched rather viciously at her arm. "Where the hell do you think you are going, anyway?"

"I'm taking this appointment with you, that's what I'm doing!"

"Mister.…Mister Li!! Miss Kinomoto!!" The receptionalist panted heavily as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath, evidently having chased them down the corridor.

"I don't think that..."

"The hell you are!" Sakura snapped furiously, ignoring the frantic young woman completely. "This is supposed to be a private counseling session!!"

"Yeah? Well…This is called couple's counseling. And help me, God. We're gonna need it!"

"**We're not a couple!" **Sakura burst out, heatedly.

"No. But we will be. Call this pre-couple counseling."

"**There's no such thing! If there were, Hallmark'd have a card for it!"**

"This can't be a couple's counseling session, ! That's not what it says in the appointment book!"

**BANG!!!**

"Mister Li!!! That door you just banged open was tempered glass and cherry wood!!!!"

**BANG!!**

"Oww!! Don't shove me, you bastard!!"

"Then leggo my tie, bitch!"

"What the hell for? So you can just walk in and take the.."

"Ahem!!??"

A loud cough broke through their bickering and both of them froze for a second before turning nervously to face the tall, attractive young woman who stood, wearing a rather amused expression on her face, as she leaned against the arm rest of her chair. A woman, whose amusement gave way to a very different expression the moment she caught sight of their faces.

Three voices rose simultaneously.

The first, a nervous greeting, the second, a shocked bellow and the third a high pitched squeal.

"Uhhhh…Good morning..??

"Freaking hell!! Feimei????"

"Little brother!!!!!!"

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXX


End file.
